An Unwelcome Visitor
by 554Laura
Summary: A short multichapter story inspired by prompts from Bonesology. Set in Season 6 right before Killer in the Crosshairs. There will be a happy ending eventually. I don't own Bones...
1. Chapter 1

_A/N: Part of this story was inspired by a prompt on Bonesology: Brennan and Booth run into one of Brennan's old boyfriends (other than Sully or Stires)._

* * *

Booth tried to shake off the March chill that Friday afternoon as he walked with his partner across the lab. "Thanks for having lunch with me, Bones." He followed Brennan into her office and sat down on the sofa, making himself comfortable as he smiled at his partner. "I had a good time trying to explain the Final Four to you. It was nice to talk about something besides murder, you know?"

Brennan's brows knit together as she glanced at him before settling in behind her desk to turn on her computer. "Why would you feel that it was necessary to thank me for having a meal with you? We do that on a fairly regular basis, Booth, and I don't recall you making it a point to thank me before now. It wasn't really any sort of momentous occasion..."

"Well, you know...I don't want you to feel like I'm taking our friendship for granted." Booth cringed slightly as he fidgeted with his tie. _And I've really missed you…"_ , he thought to himself. "I just want to show you that I appreciate you spending time with me. I know you have other things you could be doing."

"I've never felt like you've taken me for granted before, Booth. Why would I feel that way now?" Obviously confused, Brennan looked up from her computer monitor as she tried to understand what he meant. "Besides, we're partners. Spending time with you is what I'm supposed to be doing. It's part of my job…"

Sighing quietly, Booth smiled sadly at his partner as he shook his head. It was hard to explain what he meant, even to himself. "Well, you know...since Hannah and I broke up, and now you and I been spending more time together, I don't want you to feel like I want to do that...you know, spend time with you...just because I don't have Hannah around any more, or just because I'm alone right now…because that's not true. I want to spend time with you because I enjoy it. I mean, I know we have to spend time together when we're working, but I like spending time with you when we're not working, too." Realizing he was talking in circles, Booth paused, deciding it might be easier for her to understand what he was trying to say if he was blunt. "Look, I don't want you to feel like some sort of consolation prize, okay? Like the only reason I'm hanging around here is because Hannah is gone, because that's not true, okay? You're not second best in my book...not by any stretch of the imagination…"

"Oh, I see." Brennan smiled as she turned back to her computer screen. "I'm unconcerned about that sort of thing, Booth. Even when you were romantically involved with Hannah, you were always a good friend to me, so I see no reason why that should change now that you're no longer involved with her."

 _But I wasn't as good a friend as I could've been…_ "I get that, but, you know...things have been kinda weird between us the last few months, with Hannah being around, and it may take a little time before we get our groove back…" _...and I really do want things to change between us..._

Rolling her eyes at her silly partner, Brennan shut down her computer and joined him on the sofa. "I don't think we have ever lost our 'groove', as you so quaintly put it. We are still...good friends, just like we've always been." She hesitated slightly, unsure of how to explain what she was feeling. "We had a good time on Valentine's Day, correct? It was like old times, being at the shooting range together…" _The old times before Hannah, that is… "_ And we continue to do good work together, of course. We've always worked well together." Feeling awkward, Brennan swallowed nervously. "I think we still have a good work relationship, and our friendship is still intact…so I find that I'm happy with the way things are..." _For the most part..._

Booth shrugged in agreement as he sagged back on the couch. _But I want so much more…_ "Bones…", Booth began softly as he reached for her hand. "I really need to tell you something…" He wanted to tell her so many things, but he couldn't find the words. He wanted to tell her how wrong he'd been in believing Hannah could ever replace her in his heart…about how he wanted a second chance to have a serious relationship with her...about how he'd always loved her...about how he wanted to beg for forgiveness for hurting her...for rushing her when he knew she wasn't ready...for backing her into the proverbial corner. He was ready to tell her everything that was overflowing from his heart when they heard the knock on her office door.

"Dr. Brennan? Temperance?"

"Yes?" Turning toward the door, Brennan's face lit up with a beautiful smile. "Eli? What are you doing here?" She jumped up from the couch and quickly moved to embrace her visitor. "This is certainly a surprise! It's so good to see you! How many years has it been?"

"Too many!", the man laughed happily. "I think I've lost count!" He chuckled at her as she stood with her hands on her hips, tapping her foot impatiently. "Oh, okay...ten or eleven years, I guess, but no one would know that by looking at you, Tempe. You still look the same as when I met you that day in Laconia...your eyes are still as blue as the skies over Santorini."

Blushing slightly, Brennan shook her head. "Of course that's not true, Eli, but it is nice to hear." Hearing Booth clear his throat behind her, she turned to apologize to him. "Oh, I'm sorry. I should introduce you two. Dr. Elias Lymberopoulos, this is my partner, Special Agent Seeley Booth. We work together solving murder cases for the FBI."

Stepping forward, Booth eyed Brennan's old friend suspiciously. The man was well over six feet tall and well muscled. His thick, curly black hair was streaked with silver, supplying an attractive backdrop for the olive complexion of his handsome face, and calling attention to his smiling black eyes and perfect white teeth. Offering his hand, Booth muttered the expected pleasantries. "Nice to meet you…"

"You, too. Any friend of Temperance is a friend of mine...although I hope not you're not too good a friend of hers." Eli raised a suggestive eyebrow at Brennan. "I've been looking forward to seeing you again, Tempe…we have unfinished business, you know."

"Eli teaches at the National University in Athens, Greece." Smiling shyly at her visitor, Brennan explained their connection to Booth. "I met him while I was studying a neolithic site that had been found in a cave on the island of Laconia. He's an archaeologist...an expert on the culture of the ancient Spartans. We spent a very pleasant summer together, didn't we, _o filo mou_?" She offered a flirty grin to her visitor, who winked back. "Greece is a very romantic place."

"The Spartans, huh?" Booth was unimpressed by Eli's credentials. "They were supposed to be fierce warriors, right? If I recall correctly, their culture was based on intense military training and the pursuit of excellence…"

Brennan glared at her partner's sarcastic tone before turning back to Eli. "Booth was a Ranger when he served in the Army. The Rangers' culture is based on ideals somewhat similar to those of the Spartans."

Recognizing the unspoken challenge in Booth's demeanor, Eli smiled politely. "I must agree with Temperance. I think you'll find that many of the ideals espoused by the US Rangers are very similar to those ideals espoused by the ancient Spartans."

"Exactly...so basically any fella who's had Ranger training from the Army can be an expert on Sparta...even a dumb cop like me, right?" Crossing his arms over his chest, Booth stared at the man, wondering if he had a rival for Brennan's attention. _I don't like this guy one goddamn bit..._

Coughing softly, Brennan gave Booth a piercing look. "Eli has studied many things besides the Spartans' military prowess, Booth. They had a major influence on Greek culture, and thus, by extension, on Western culture as a whole…"

"That's true, Tempe." Eli gently touched her arm, much to Booth's displeasure. "However, Agent Booth is correct in assuming that I've focused on their military attributes. In fact, that's why I'm here in the United States. I'm in town to give a lecture at American University about the Peloponnesian War tomorrow afternoon, as part of their annual Ancient Cultures Symposium. After I accepted their invitation to speak, I remembered that you were working here at the Jeffersonian, so I decided to drop by to pay you a visit." He pulled a book out of his briefcase and handed it to her. "I was wondering if you'd sign a book for my yaya…"

Booth laughed out loud. "Your yaya? What the hell is that...your pet parakeet?"

"Yaya is an affectionate Greek term for someone's grandmother, Booth." Brennan gave her partner another warning look before taking the book from her friend. "Of course I don't mind. How is Leda? I still remember the homemade hummus and warm pita bread she served us whenever we visited her."

"And as I recall, she was also willing to give you her secret hummus recipe, because for some reason, she thought we were going to get married." Eli laughed again, ignoring Booth's glowering stare. "She's doing as well as someone her age can be. She still asks about you. You made quite an impression on her."

"I'm glad to hear that she's well. That's good, isn't it, Booth?", she asked pointedly.

"Um, yeah...I guess." Booth stood with his hands on his hips, pulling back his jacket to make sure his shoulder holster was visible to his rival. "So you're here to give a lecture on some war that took place thousands of years ago? That's...oww...cool..." Still smarting after getting an elbow in his ribs from Brennan, he exhaled softly. "...I suppose…"

"The battle strategies developed by the Spartans are still in use today. I feel sure that as a Ranger, you actually employed several of them when you were on a mission of some sort." Smirking at Booth's blustery harrumph, Eli turned to Brennan. "Anyway, Tempe...since I'm here in DC, I was wondering if you'd have dinner with me this evening. There's a place in town I want to try...it's called Zaytinya's. They're supposed to have excellent Greek and Mediterranean dishes, including some vegan choices. You remember how I hate to eat alone, don't you, darling?"

"Yes, I remember." She glanced at Booth, who was concentrating on appearing to be disinterested in Brennan's conversation with her friend. "I think I'd like that very much, Eli, but I'm afraid I have a lot of paperwork to finish up here…"

"No problem. I have some things to do this afternoon, too, so perhaps we could eat later...I could pick you up around eight? Would that give you enough time to complete your paperwork?"

"Yes, I think that will be acceptable." Scribbling a note on a piece of paper, she handed it to Eli. "Here's my address and phone number. I'll see about eight."

"Excellent." Waving as he left, Eli quirked an eyebrow at the disgruntled man standing next to his former girlfriend. "Nice to meet you, Agent Booth…"

"Yeah...same here." Feeling as if he might throw up, Booth pursed his lips as he glanced at Brennan. Watching her smile at Eli was almost more than he could stomach. "I gotta go, Bones. I'll see you Monday."

"But you're supposed to help me with these case notes!", Brennan exclaimed. "We're supposed to spend this afternoon completing these files so we can start fresh next Monday."

"I know, but I don't feel so good...too many onion rings at lunch, I think." Booth grimaced as he rubbed his abdomen. "I'm sorry. Hey, don't worry about the files. I'll take care of them next week. See ya later, okay?"

"Yes, okay…", Brennan mumbled, wondering what had caused Booth's sudden change of mood. "I'll let you know how things go at the restaurant. You might like it. They're supposed to have excellent gyros."

"Whatever. Have a good time at dinner. Bye." Walking away from her office, he gave himself a good talking to as he strode across the lab.

 _There you go, you stupid asshole...you've really fucked up your life, haven't you? You're gonna be alone forever, right? If it's not Eli, it'll be someone else who takes Bones away from you, because you don't have the balls to make the move. You can't say the words, can you? You don't deserve her…_

He pondered his evening's plans as he made his way down to the parking garage. Thinking about his beautiful partner having dinner with another man while he sat on his couch eating leftovers and drinking a couple of beers was too much to contemplate. He climbed into his SUV and angrily pounded on the steering wheel. His life was now officially ruined.

* * *

 _A/N 2: o filo mou means "my friend" in Greek. And yes, we have angst now, but things will get better. If you have time to review, I'd appreciate it. Laura_


	2. Chapter 2

_A/N: the second chapter of this story is also part of a Bonesology challenge. The prompt was 'what was Booth thinking as he chased Brennan in the park (from Killer in the Cross Hairs). I'm sure readers will recognize the dialogue from that scene, which I borrowed to add to this chapter. The rest of the dialogue is my own. If you have time to review, I'd appreciate it._

* * *

Booth groaned as he rolled over to look at his bedside clock that Saturday morning. 6 AM. He should've known he wouldn't be able to sleep in on his day off. He had too much on his mind to relax...things like how to handle being in love with a world renowned forensic anthropologist.

He'd missed his Bones so much. He'd missed their friendship...he'd missed the challenge she'd always presented him as he tried to figure out what made her tick. Even when he was seeing someone else, he was drawn to the way she made him think about the world around him. She inspired him to be the best at everything he did, so she'd be proud of him. He wanted her approval. It was almost as necessary for him as food or water.

He had to have a goal or a dream to pursue. He needed something to achieve, and someone to inspire him to achieve it. He'd missed trying to stay one step ahead of Brennan...hell, he'd even missed trying to keep up with her intellectually...chasing after her lightning fast mind as she figured out what had happened to their latest victim. He was almost aching to have her roll her eyes at him when she thought he'd said something stupid.

He'd also missed the time they'd spent together as they worked to solve a case. He loved the thrill he felt as they put the pieces together and came up with a name or face...a solution to the problem. He wanted those feelings again...the thrill of the chase...the pleasure of the hunt...the satisfaction derived from putting the bad guy away...and he wanted to share those feelings with his partner.

But it was more than just the thrill of the chase that he'd missed. After all, he'd experienced that thrill when he was with Hannah...not that he'd actually had to chase the reporter all that hard to get her attention. She was willing, and he was able, and they'd simply let nature take its course. In the end, that was all it had been with Hannah...satisfying biological urges. Growling at himself, he rolled over and punched his pillow as he remembered what his grandfather had drilled into his head as a boy. _Anything worth having is worth fighting for._ At first he'd enjoyed how easy things were when he was with Hannah, but he soon found himself bored with their relationship. There was nothing to strive for...no one to impress...no one driving him to succeed...no one to push him...not like his Bones had always done.

The outgrowth of his boredom had been trying to force Hannah to take things to the next level in their relationship, and that had been a spectacular failure. He really should've known better, right? But that was over now, and he'd finally realized things with her were never meant to be, anyway. He'd been fooling himself all along. Bones had always been first in his heart...

He lay in bed and stared at the bedroom ceiling as he tried to decide what he wanted to do this morning. Normally he'd go for a run around his neighborhood, but lately a plan had begun to take root in his mind, and it wouldn't leave him alone. If he wanted any peace of mind, he needed to follow through with it, just to see what would happen, especially now, since it seemed like there might be a rival for Bones' affections. He knew he had to take charge of the situation, even if it meant putting that Greek bastard on notice. Booth was determined not to lose his Bones again...not without a fight. He was willing to chase her forever just to get back into her good graces, but he worried that he might be too late. Even so, he had to find out for himself.

Pushing himself out of bed, he brushed his teeth and showered, running his fingers through his damp hair to try for a casual messy look. Then he went to his dresser and pulled out one of his best black FBI tee shirts and some new black sweatpants. If he had any chance to make this plan work, he needed to make sure everything was perfect. After pouring himself a cup of coffee, he grabbed his sweatshirt and headed to a nearby park.

He knew Brennan loved her routines. It made her feel more secure when she had a schedule to follow, and part of her weekly schedule was to run in the same park at the same time on every Saturday. Of course, bad weather or work would occasionally get in the way, but as often as she could, she'd take a spin around the track on the park's perimeter.

He parked his SUV and got out, stretching a bit so he'd be ready to take off after her when she went jogging by. After he stretched out his calf muscles, he bent over touch his toes, all the while wondering if he was getting ready to cross the line from concerned friend to crazed stalker. "Maybe I'd be better off trying to play things cool…", he said to himself as he did a couple of deep knee bends, "...but I gotta find out what's going on with Bones and that Greek guy. Goddamnit...I hope I haven't fucked up my life for good." Bouncing on the balls of his feet, he stood in a grassy patch by the path as he waited for his partner to run past him.

Oooooooooo

Brennan had always enjoyed her Saturday morning run, and not just for the exercise. She'd always felt there was something relaxing about the pounding rhythm of her feet as she jogged along...something that allowed her to clear her mind of all the stress she'd built up during the workweek. Even though she worked out at the gym on a regular basis, that sort of exercise didn't help her relax as much as a pleasant turn around the park.

She enjoyed the sights and sounds of the beautiful morning as she parked her Prius. After quickly stretching, she took off at a brisk pace down the park's perimeter trial. She was more preoccupied than normal today, wondering if she'd have to run a few more laps than usual to sort things out. Her normally logical mind was tangled into emotional knots, and it made her uncomfortable.

She had enjoyed catching up on old times with Dr. Lymberopoulos. Eli had a cheerful, engaging personality, a sparkling intellect, and a great sense of humor, and it didn't hurt that he was a very attractive man. The food at the restaurant they'd visited had been very good, and they'd had a lot of fun as they tried to dance to the lively Greek music. So why didn't she feel more of a personal connection between the two of them? What was missing? Why wasn't she interested in what Eli had to offer?

She laughed to herself as she rounded the curve of the track. It was really quite obvious when she considered the entire situation. No matter how special Eli was, he wasn't going to be special enough for her to consider as a romantic partner, simply because he wasn't Booth. It seemed that no man, no matter how pleasant or attractive, would be able to compare favorably to her partner. Logical or not, Booth was her standard, and it appeared he always would be.

As she ran on, Brennan contemplated her relationship with her partner. They were finally back on good terms now, and it seemed that their friendship had weathered the storm caused by Hannah's presence. Still, she wasn't sure that mere friendship was going to be substantial enough to satisfy her emotionally. As she had finally acknowledged recently, she loved Booth deeply and she wanted there to be more than friendship between them, but there was still the question of how to achieve her goal. Turning the problem over in her mind, she jogged on. _Maybe I should just explain my feelings to Booth again, and ask for another chance...but is it too soon? Is he still angry over Hannah's rejection? Is he even interested in me that way?_ The doubts lingered in her mind as she ran down the path. _I need to talk to Booth..._

 _oooooooooo_

It seemed like he'd been waiting for hours when he finally caught sight of his quarry. He felt his heart leap in his chest as he watched her stride along, her ponytail flying behind her. She was beautiful...so lithe and graceful. Taking a deep breath, he let her get a few yards ahead of him before he took off to catch up with her. Running up behind her, he laughed as he reached out to tap her shoulder.

Thoroughly surprised, Brennan smiled as she saw who was jogging behind her. "What are you doing here?"

"A day off." He shrugged a shoulder as he jogged along, trying to act nonchalant. "Want some company?"

She wore a teasing grin as she picked up her pace a bit. "Do you think you can keep up with me?"

Booth was up to her gentle taunting. "Hey...that's my line, Bones!" With that, he began to run much faster, knowing that she wouldn't be able to resist the idea that he was challenging her to a race.

"Oh no, you don't!" She began to chase him, running as fast as she could until he stopped at a coffee cart on the edge of the park. Tagging him on the back, she laughed. "I won."

He pretended to be annoyed as he turned to his partner. "Whaddya mean, you won?" He threw up his hands in mock irritation. "I got here first!"

Panting heavily, Brennan wagged her finger at him as she made her point. "No, you took off before me by approximately 2 seconds, which means that you were both mentally and physically prepared before you accelerated."

Booth chuckled at Brennan, well aware that her competitive nature wouldn't allow her to concede defeat. "No way. You're not gonna 'science' your way to a win here."

She lifted her chin resolutely as she got in line for coffee. "I won, and you're buying the coffee."

"Okay, listen...I'll buy the coffee because I won, and I'm a gracious victor." He flashed a big smile at her as he got in line next to her.

Brennan couldn't help but notice how well Booth's tee shirt fit over his broad chest and muscular arms. Tilting her head, she smiled shyly. "So what are you going to do on your day off?"

Her blue eyes were breathtaking. Booth exhaled slowly as he struggled to seem cool. "I don't know. Are you still going to that lecture thingy for the Peloponnesian War?"

Surprised, Brennan nodded. "Yeah...yes."

"Really? Well, you know, if you want some company…" He paid for the coffee and handed her a cup. "I wouldn't mind going…"

"I...I don't think you'll like it. It's going to be very dry."

"It's war, Bones. After all, your friend Eli said that the Spartans used a lot of tactics that modern warfare still utilizes, and I want to see if that's true." He quickly took a sip of his coffee, hoping that she didn't realize he had an ulterior motive in mind. "You know, I might actually learn a thing or two."

"The only reason I'm going, Booth, is because I promised Eli I would attend." She pointed to a nearby bench, and they sat down. "Unfortunately, he's not a very good public speaker. Even if his topic is one as interesting as the Peloponnesian War, the lecture will still be very dull."

"Well, I don't mind going...if you want the company, that is." Booth chewed his lip slightly as he looked out over the park. "I mean, I don't want to come between you and your professor friend, so if I'll be in the way, I can just skip it."

Glancing furtively at Booth, Brennan tried to figure out if he was being sarcastic. "I'd enjoy the company, if you really want to attend. You wouldn't be in the way. I'm sure Eli will be happy to see you."

Booth grinned sardonically. _Yeah, I bet he will._ "So did you guys have a good time at dinner last night?"

"Yes. The food was excellent. I had a gyro filled with roasted vegetables and fresh tahini, and Eli had some sort of lamb and rice dish, and then we had some baklava for dessert. I think you'd like the restaurant, Booth. They have live music, and we even tried some Greek dancing. Eli tried to teach me how to do the hasapiko, but I'm afraid I found it quite difficult for some reason."

He grinned slightly as he nudged her in the ribs. "Probably that iliac crest thing you've told me about." Even though Booth wasn't sure if he really wanted any more details about her evening, it seemed that he couldn't stop himself from asking questions. Hesitating slightly, he fished for more details. "So dinner and dancing, huh? Sounds like quite an evening. I'm surprised you were able to get up early enough to go for a run."

"We did have a lot of fun last night. The meal was quite enjoyable, as was the company. I didn't get home until almost eleven." Brennan took another sip of her coffee as she sat back on the bench. "Eli wanted me to go to a nightclub with him after dinner, but it's been a busy week, and I was too tired to stay out any longer."

"Oh, I see. Well, I guess there's always this evening." Grimacing at his own stupidity, Booth sighed. _Good going, idiot...way to make it sound like you don't care if she goes out with that jerk again…_

"I don't think so." Brennan shook her head as she sipped her coffee. "I think that boat has sunk."

"You mean, that ship has sailed, right?" Booth chuckled at her glare. "I'm surprised to hear that, Bones. It sounds like you guys had fun together."

"Actually, I've chosen my words quite carefully, Booth. The boat sank…" She shifted in her seat, avoiding eye contact with her partner as she explained. "When I met Eli while I was in Greece all those years ago, it was right after I'd made the decision to stop seeing Michael Stires…"

"I think dumping Stires was an excellent decision, by the way." Booth snarled in disgust as he thought about Brennan's mentor. "Based on the way he treated you during that case with the body in the refrigerator, the guy is a bastard…he doesn't deserve someone as good as you in his life."

Smiling to herself, Brennan nodded. For some reason, it always made her ridiculously happy when Booth took her side against her former lovers. "Thank you. Anyway, I'd traveled to Greece to clear my head so I could contemplate my next move, and I met Eli the second day I was there. To use a cliche', he swept me off my feet. He's almost ten years older than I am, and it was nice, at first, to let him take the lead in our relationship. I really didn't have to think about things very much. I just enjoyed our time together."

"Really?" Booth scratched the back of his neck. "I can't imagine you being so passive in a romantic relationship. I guess that wasn't very fulfilling for you, right?"

"It was what I needed at the time, but as I grew more confident in my abilities to be happy on my own terms, it became stifling. Eli was a lot of fun to talk to and to work with, but I'm not sure he ever respected my intellect when we were working on our project together. I was growing...I was becoming my own person, and I suspect that made him uncomfortable. I think he was more interested in having a pretty wife than in being involved in an equitable relationship. I suppose that's why he's been married four times."

"Four times? Jesus...really?" Booth laughed out loud. "And you aren't interested in being number five?"

"I wasn't interested in being number one. He proposed marriage several times during my three month stay in Laconia, but I'd decided long before I'd met him that marriage is an antiquated ritual, and that I would refuse to participate in it. I enjoyed his company, but I didn't want to make it any sort of commitment to a long term relationship."

"I see. He must've been disappointed." _I know I would've been..._ Booth grimaced slightly as he sipped his coffee. "Was that the unfinished business he mentioned? He wants to rekindle the romance between you two, right? He wants to take you back to Greece with him?"

"As I said, Booth, that boat sank." Brennan giggled softly as Booth rolled his eyes at her. "Actually, however, he does want me to go to Greece with him. The unfinished business he was referring to is his request that I teach some classes at the university where he works in Athens. He's been quite persistent in that regard, and he has refused to take 'no' for an answer. Evidently he thought that if he asked me in person, I'd be more willing to give in to his offer...

Booth cringed at her statement. _She_ 's _gonna leave me high and dry again, isn't she? God, I've fucked up everything…._

"...but, of course, I told him I couldn't possibly accept the position. I haven't been home from the Malukus very long, and I knew you'd be upset about having to find a new partner…" Brennan paused, shrugging. "I wouldn't want to put you in that position again."

"Yeah...that would be hard…finding another partner..." Sighing softly as he slumped back on the bench, Booth nodded in agreement. "...but if you want to go work in Greece, then you gotta do what's best for you…"

"Really?" Brennan regarded her partner in confusion. "So you want me to go to Greece with Eli?"

"Well, no...of course not…", Booth stammered. "...but if that's what you want...I want you to be happy…"

"But would you be happy if I decided to stay instead?" Brennan chewed the inside of her lip as she ran her fingers around the rim of her coffee cup. "I want you to be happy, too…"

"What would make me happy…" Booth thought over the question silently for a few seconds before turning to Brennan. He smiled as he gazed into her eyes, ready to pour his heart out to her. "What would make me happy is…"

He groaned as he was interrupted by the ringing of his phone. "Booth…"

"Brennan…", his partner responded as her phone rang ten seconds later.

Sighing in unison, they looked at each other wistfully as they listened to the callers on the other end.

"I guess we'll have to miss Eli's lecture, won't we? We have a case." Pocketing her phone, Brennan stood up from the bench and stretched. "I'll call him and tell him I can't be there. Are you going to follow me to the crime scene?"

"Yeah, I'll meet you there." Booth threw his coffee cup in the trash and wiped his hands on the seat of his pants. Mumbling to himself, he walked back to his car, thinking about what Brennan had asked him.

 _What would make me happy? Bones….more than anything, Bones would make me happy, and I'm gonna do everything I can to keep her in my life._

* * *

 _One more chapter to go..._


	3. Chapter 3

_A/N: my apologies for the wait. Here's the last chapter of my little story. If you have time to review, I'd appreciate it. Laura._

* * *

It was almost noon as Booth sat at his desk, mumbling to himself as he read through a stack of files. He was still angry with himself for missing the chance to take out Jake Broadsky from his vantage point at the federal courthouse a week ago, and now it seemed that the bastard had simply vanished into thin air. There several agents hot on the sniper's trail, but so far none of them had come up with anything that might give them even an inkling about where Jake was hiding out. The man had faded away like a ghost in the mist. Booth was sure Jake hadn't gone far, but without some sort of clue as to his whereabouts, his team might as well be hunting the proverbial needle in a haystack.

He groaned quietly as he realized he'd already read the same page three times in the last fifteen minutes. It wasn't just Broadsky that was on Booth's mind. He sat back in his chair and sighed pensively, wondering what Bones was doing right now. He couldn't wait to see her at lunch...to talk to her...to simply be with her. It was seemed like the damage to their friendship caused by Hannah's presence was beginning to heal, but he knew they still had some sticking points to work on.

It had bothered Booth tremendously when it seemed that his partner had equated his sniper persona with Jake's warped sense of justice, and it wasn't just because Jake was a cold blooded murderer. Fidgeting with a paperclip as he tried to read the file again, he nodded to himself. He had killed people as a sniper, but that had been his job...his responsibility. He'd never wanted to pull that trigger, but it had been necessary. Those were his orders...a horrible act for the greater good. He was almost at peace with himself over that part of his life.

But he wanted Bones to understand that as well. He wanted her to know that he'd hated it...that he was glad that part of his life was over. He shrugged as he flipped to the next page in the file. Of course he wanted her to think he was a good guy, and not just in a professional setting. He wanted her to like _him,_ for _himself, because…you know...because..._

...because he loved her. There. He could finally admit it to himself again. He knew now that he'd never stopped loving her, even when he was with Hannah. He loved her deeply, and it about killed him to think that his Bones would believe he was a no good son of a bitch, just like Jacob Broadsky.

He loved Bones, that much was certain. She seemed to be occupying his thoughts more and more, even when he was supposed to be working. He thought of her as soon as he awoke in the morning and right before he fell asleep at night. Everything in his world seemed to revolve around her now, but he was hesitant to tell her so. Would she be willing to take a chance on him?

 _"_ _Broadsky is bad...you are good."_ He remembered that night a week ago, at the Founding Fathers...after they'd missed getting Broadsky. That was what she'd said, right? She thought he was a good guy…

And then she'd said something else that had made his heart flutter wildly. " _I'm standing right beside you, Booth...like I always have...like I always will be"._ He'd found himself repeating that little phrase over and over again, wondering if she knew how much hope she'd given him. Eventually, they'd find their way back to each other, and then he'd make sure he never let her go again.

Voices outside his office door ended his reverie. He didn't have time to address the situation with Bones right now. He had to focus on his work, not on his love life. He wanted Broadsky to be dealt with and out of the way completely, so he could relax and enjoy being in love with the most wonderful woman in the world.

Closing the folder and setting it aside on his desk, Booth accessed his computer. He really needed to concentrate on finding Jake right now, but his mind kept wandering to more pleasant thoughts, such as his plans to have lunch with his partner that afternoon. Scolding himself soundly, he shook his head as he pulled up a map of the area on the monitor. The location of Jake's old trailer was marked on the screen, along with the locations of reported sightings of the man. It appeared that Broadsky hadn't gone far during the last week, but still, given the scope of the area they needed to search, the team was going to need some luck if they were going to find him before he killed someone else.

Luck. Booth chuckled softly in spite of the gravity of the situation. Luck was just another name for hard work, or so his partner had told him many times. Bones could never understand his reliance on his instincts when it came to dealing with criminals, but he'd amassed a vast body of experience over the years, and his extensive knowledge of how human beings thought and felt had served him well. All he had to do now was to apply that wealth of knowledge to the problem of finding Jake Broadsky. Zooming in on the map, he tried once more to determine if there was a pattern to Jake's movements.

He was so intent on his work that he didn't notice the man standing in the office doorway until the visitor cleared his throat loudly. "Excuse me, Agent Booth…"

"Yeah? Oh…hey." Booth tried to hide his surprise as he rose from behind his desk. "What can I do for you, Dr. Lymberopoulos?"

"I was wondering if I might speak with you for a moment?" The visitor leaned against the doorframe. "I know you're busy, but…"

"Nah...no problem. Come on in." Booth gestured toward the chair in front of his desk. "Make yourself comfortable. Can I get you a bottle of water?"

"No, thank you. I can only stay a few minutes. I'm on my way to the airport." The professor sat down in a chair across from Booth and looked around the room with curiosity. "I don't want to keep you from your work, but..." Eli squirmed slightly as he tried to get comfortable. "Um...you see…"

Sitting back in his chair, Booth pushed his fingertips together as he warily regarded his rival for Bones' affections. Seeing how fidgety Eli was, he decided to put some interrogation practices into play, so he said nothing, waiting for the professor to fill the awkward silence between them.

Eventually Eli's composure wilted under Booth's intense gaze. "I know you must wonder why I'm here…", the professor began again, as he dragged his hand through his salt and pepper hair.

"Well, yeah." Booth shrugged slightly before crossing his arms over his chest, waiting patiently.

"It's about Temperance…" Seeing the cold, angry glint in Booth's eyes, Eli rushed to explain what he meant. "She has probably told you that I asked her to come with me to Greece to teach at the university where I work…"

Booth nodded slightly as he pursed his lips. "She did tell me that, Eli, and she also said that she wasn't interested in the offer, so if you think I'm gonna help you by trying to convince her that leaving the country with you is a great idea, you're out of luck. Once she's decided something, that's it, and I'm pretty sure I can't change her mind." _Because I'm not letting her go anywhere with you..._

Eli chuckled softly, nodding as he smiled at Booth. "Believe me, I know how stubborn she can be. I must've asked her to marry me twenty or thirty times during that summer when we were together in Laconia, and her answer was always the same...marriage is an archaic institution." Eli relaxed a bit as he sat back in his chair. "No, I'm not here to ask you to convince her of anything. I'm just curious, that's all."

"Curious?" Booth frowned as he studied his visitor. "I don't understand…"

"I'm sure you don't...you're much too self-effacing to know what I mean." Eli smirked at Booth's growing irritation. "When Temperance and I were at dinner the other night, she spoke of her partner...you...in such glowing terms it was like listening to a retelling of some of my country's ancient heroic mythology. I felt that I must get to know this paean of excellence...this Heracles...so that I could understand what Temperance sees in you." He held up his hand to interrupt Booth's angry response. "I mean you no disrespect, sir. I merely want to know what I can do to improve myself for the sake of any future romantic liaisons I may have."

"Um...yeah. Okay..." Obviously dumbfounded, Booth stared at the man sitting across from him. "Whatever. Look, there's nothing that special about me, okay? I'm just a regular guy who's trying to do his job…"

The professor tilted his head to one side and stared at Booth, wondering if the FBI agent was being deliberately obtuse. "I'm sure you're not just a 'regular guy', Booth, since you are the Special Agent in Charge of your division, which, according to Temperance, has the highest solve rate in this part of the country. Now, I realize that she helps you a great deal in solving the cases, but I also know she wouldn't work with you if she didn't think you were something more than an ordinary man."

"Listen, Eli, I've got some work to do…", Booth muttered as he turned back to his monitor.

"I see. Well, then..." Eli rose from his chair and turned to leave, hesitating before he reached the door. "Are you familiar with the Greek language, Agent Booth?"

"Not really." Glancing up at Dr. Lymberopoulos, Booth laughed mirthlessly. "I can say baklava, and that's about it."

Laughing softly at the joke, Eli stood with his hands on his hips. "I imagine you are more familiar than you may realize, since English has so many words with Greek roots. However, that's not what I'm talking about. Are you familiar with the Greek words for love?" Seeing Booth's confusion, Eli continued. "In the English language, you use the same word for several things...you say you love your car, or you love your sports team, and then you use the very same word to say that you love your girlfriend, even though you hopefully feel differently about her than you do about those inanimate objects. In the Greek language, it is different. We have several words for the many aspects of the emotion of love."

"Okay, that's great. Look, I need to get back on this case…" Booth focused on his keyboard, typing rapidly as he tried to appear casual and calm. "I need to concentrate…"

"I completely understand, Agent Booth, but I think you might be interested in hearing what I have to say." Eli sighed quietly as he sat down. "As I listened to Temperance talk about you at dinner, it became apparent she has experienced a lot of different feelings for you during the time she's been partnered with you. She described _philia,_ which is the term for the warm, affectionate friendship you share, but it seems there is so much more than that in your relationship. She told me about the little jokes between the two of you, and how you tease her, about how much you two enjoy just being together, which is _ludus,_ or playful love…"

Booth turned from his monitor to face the professor. "Seriously? That's kinda weird. What all did you two talk about that night?"

"You, mostly." Eli smiled at the agent's unease. "No matter how many times I tried to change the subject, every topic I introduced into our conversation reminded Temperance of you. It was very frustrating for me, especially considering the way I feel about her." Studying his fingernails, the professor shrugged as he avoided eye contact with the man sitting across from him. "I think you should know that she also seems quite interested in exploring the _eros_ aspect of love with you."

" _Eros?_ ", Booth gasped in surprise.. "As in…" Blindsided with the revelation, he closed his eyes and squeaked out a word. "...sex?" Sitting back in his chair, he stared at the ceiling. "Really? I can't believe she'd discuss that with you..."

"Yes, _Eros,_ as in erotic, or sexual love." Seeing Booth wince in embarrassment, Eli shook his head and chuckled. "We didn't discuss that explicitly over dinner, of course, but the undercurrent of the attraction she feels for you is obvious. She admires you a great deal...in many ways. In fact…" Eli raised an eyebrow as he continued. "...if Temperance is ever going to experience _pragma,_ or the longstanding love between two romantic partners, I believe it will be with you, although I'm not sure she realizes it at this time. She probably still feels that monogamy is unnatural, but I'm sure you can change her mind if you're willing to make the effort."

"Jesus…" Booth let loose a slow soft whistle as he studied Eli's face, wondering if the man was setting him up to be a fool in some sort of sick joke. "Why are you telling me this shit, anyway? I mean, I thought you wanted her for yourself, right? Your visit wasn't simply about hiring a new teacher…"

"I know you may find it surprising that I would aid my rival in love, and as they say in this country, I should probably turn in my 'man card', right?" Eli shrugged as he turned once again to leave. "However, I care about Temperance a great deal, and I want her to be happy. It's quite apparent to me that I'm not going to be the man who does that for her. You, my friend, make her very happy. Don't waste the chance you've been given to keep her in your life." Offering a small bow to the shocked agent, Dr. Lymberopoulos smiled. "It was my pleasure to meet you, sir. Best wishes for the success of all your projects." Snickering softly, the professor strolled out of the office.

Feeling his heart pounding rapidly in his chest, Booth glanced at his phone and realized he was going to be a few minutes late for his lunch date. Quickly tapping out a text to partner, he grinned broadly as he grabbed his jacket and his keys. Things were about to get very interesting.

Oooooooooo

Brennan took sip of her tea as she sat at table next to the diner's large picture window. For some reason she didn't entirely understand, she was feeling slightly on edge as she waited for Booth to arrive for their lunch appointment.

She ran her finger around the rim of the cup as she contemplated her feelings. She and Booth had eaten lunch together literally hundreds of times. She knew what he'd have to eat, right down to the slice of pie and the number of packets of sugar he'd stir into his coffee. It was also true that he knew more about her than almost anyone, including Angela. They'd been friends for years. So what was the problem?

Gazing out the window, she thought over the past few weeks since Hannah's departure, and found herself to be slightly confused. As she readily admitted to herself, she had some trouble understanding the feelings of others from time to time, but Booth was presenting more of a conundrum for her than he normally did. She'd expected him to be thoroughly disagreeable after his break up with Hannah, and yet, in her observations of him, after the first week or two, he almost seemed relieved to be done with that portion of his life. In fact, except for Booth's mistaken assumption that she thought he was the same sort of man as Jacob Broadsky, she and her partner were almost back to the pleasant place where their relationship had stood during the pre-Hannah years. They were on good terms again, even if he was still slightly reluctant to share as much with her as he had before his time with Hannah. At least they were back to being good friends…

Good friends? Brennan shook her head as she took another sip of tea. She wanted so much more than that now. After Eli's remark about how much Brennan must love and admire Booth, she'd had a hard time thinking of anything else. Of course she loved him...she'd known that since she'd returned from the dig in the Malukus, and she had to admit, many years before that dig. He was her standard...her paragon, and she needed to retain him in her life by any means possible. She knew she'd never love another man the way she loved Booth. But what to do about it? Perhaps she should just tell him everything, although the last time she'd tried that, it was a disaster...

Looking up as she heard the diner's front door opened, she smiled as she saw her partner step in. He waved at her, wearing a broad smile himself.

"Hey, sorry I'm late, Bones, but I had a surprise visitor." Booth nodded to the waitress as she came to take his order.

"That sounds interesting…"

"Yeah. Dr, Lymberopoulos came by my office before he caught his flight back to Athens." Tapping his fingers nervously, Booth cleared his throat. "He was really disappointed that you turned down the position he offered."

"Yes, I know." Brennan's eyebrows knit as she thought over Booth's statement. "Was he asking you to influence my decision?"

"I think so, but I told him that it wouldn't do any good. I knew you'd made up your mind not to take the job." Biting his lip, he shrugged a shoulder. "I'm glad you turned him down, Bones. I'd hate it if you left again."

"Yes, I am, too." She watched Booth as he poured some ketchup out on his plate of french fries. "I think my place is here, with you, and I anticipate that we'll continue to have a long, fruitful partnership."

"I hope so." He gazed into her eyes, wanting to tell her everything he felt for her, but the noise of the diner seemed to be closing in on them, so he pushed the temptation aside, unsure if Eli's read on Bones' feelings for him was truly accurate. _Anyway, this isn't the time or the place…_ "I'm glad you've decided to stay in DC, although, if the weather reports are right, you may wish you were in Greece a couple of days from now. They're talking about several feet of snow and blizzard conditions later this week."

"So I've heard." Brennan ate a bite of her salad as she glanced outside. "I've also heard that the city will have utility crews on standby in case of power outages."

Booth shuddered slightly. "Brrr...I sure won't want to be in my apartment building with no heat. That place is so drafty…"

"I thought you liked the cold, Booth. Isn't that one reason you enjoy hockey so much?" Brennan laughed at his grimace. "If you lose power, you can stay at my place if you want…that is, of course, contingent on if I have electricity."

"Thanks, Bones." Booth reached across the table and put his hand over hers. "I really appreciate that. It means a lot to me, you know? You've always been there for me…you're the one person I can always rely on."

She met his warm brown gaze with a soft smile. "I know I can rely on you, too." She paused slightly before she continued. "Would you like to go the Greek restaurant with me tonight? I think you'd enjoy it very much."

"Oh, I don't know." He gave her a teasing grin. "Would I have to do some sort of crazy Greek dance?"

Giggling at him, she nodded. "Perhaps, although I'm sure after drinking enough ouzo you'd find it to be very easy."

"Sounds like fun. How about tonight? If we don't have a case that is…"

"Wonderful. Pick me up at seven?"

"Sure."

They finished their meal as they made plans for the evening. As they stood up to leave, Booth helped Brennan with her coat as they headed towards the door.

Standing on the windy corner as they waited for the light to change, Booth turned to his partner, trying to act nonchalant. "So you speak some Greek, right?"

"I can make myself understood in a simple conversation, and I can order from a menu. However, it's a very difficult language to learn." Brennan looked at Booth in surprise. "Why do you ask?"

"Oh, just a little something that Eli told me this morning...a vocabulary lesson of sorts." Seeing that her curiosity was piqued. he grinned as they got into his SUV. "I'll tell you all about it someday."

Brennan smiled as she looked out the car's passenger window. Someday she'd share all she knew about the Greek language with Booth...including the meanings behind its many words for love.

* * *

 _Thanks for reading..._


End file.
